


94 New messages

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [12]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A little, Angst, Gen, M/M, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian stresses over telling his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	94 New messages

**Author's Note:**

> 12th part of the p.s i love you series.  
> I've been busy sorry for the delay.  
> I'm having trouble with writing this, there are big things to come but i'm struggling to write from this point to those points.  
> *Read bottom notes please*

1 day left.

Ian and Mickey woke up, ate breakfast, exchanged handjobs in the shower and then Mickey left for work while Ian just hung around the apartment until Mickey came back from work.

 

**

Ian had been thinking about what he was gonna say to his family all day, to say he was nervous was an understatement.  

He still hadn’t made a decision by 5pm when Mickey came home from work.

They ate dinner and Mickey could tell there was something wrong but didn't wanna bring it up until later.

 

**

 

They were sitting on the couch watching tv when Ian kept fidgeting around.

“What's wrong Ian?”

“Nothing.”

“I can tell somethings wrong, just tell me.”

Ian was silent for a few minutes then spoke up.

“I don't know what i’m gonna tell them...”

Mickey laughed a little.

“Thats all? I thought something else was wrong.”

“Its a big thing to tell them.”

“Make it not be a big deal. Say ‘i’m not coming home.’ and thats that.”

“Yeah but they’ll want an explanation...”

Mickey huffed, he didn't want more people to know where he was.

“So then you can tell them that you’re with me but not where we are.. okay?”

“You sure that you’re okay with that?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, just as long as you don't tell them where.”

Ian nodded.

“Thanks.”

“Don't worry about it, Ian.” Mickey said and smiled.

Ian smiled back and they finished watching tv and went to sleep a while later.

 

**

 

Today is the day...

 

Ian woke up at 6:30am that morning from nerves. What Mickey told him had calmed him down a lot but he knew a shit storm was about to happen.

 

Mickey woke up an hour later to a cold bed. He found Ian in the kitchen pacing around.

Mickey put hands on Ian's shoulders to stop him.

“It’ll be okay Ian. I promise.”

Ian nodded and hugged Mickey.

They went back to bed but couldn't sleep.

They got up 30 minutes later.

“Should i call them or text them?” Ian asked.

“Your choice man.”

Ian thought about it for a few minutes and ultimately decided to text instead cause he didn't feel like getting screamed at.

“When you gonna do it?” Mickey asked

“I don't know.. now maybe? Can you stay with me while i do it?”

“Yeah, let me just call Ben and tell him i’ll be in a little later today.”

Ian nodded and Mickey went to make the call.

10 minutes later he came back.

“He said it was fine to come in later.”

Ian smiled.

“Thank you.”

Mickey just nodded and sat down next to Ian on the couch.

“Ready?” Mickey asked.

“I guess.”

He picked up his phone and sent off the text that would change everything.

 

_“I’m not coming back. I’m sorry.”_

 

Short, sweet and right to the point.

They waited for a response. Less than 10 minutes they got one.

 

“Not funny dude. Fi will kill you.” - Lip

 

Ian texted right back.

_“I’m not joking.”_

“What the fuck do you mean you aren't joking?” -Lip

_“I mean i’m never coming back. I’m sorry but i’m not.”_

“Dude, you can't be fucking serious, you can’t just live in Florida” -Lip

Ian looked over to Mickey for confirmation. Mickey nodded back.

_“I’m not in Florida, i never went. I’m with Mickey, i found him.”_

In those 3 minutes before Lip replied he felt like his heart was gonna beat out of his chest.

“What?! where the fuck did you find him? You’re choosing him over your own family?” -Lip

_“I can't tell you. And its not him over you guys. There's nothing left for me there anymore. I’m not gonna fight with you about this Lip, its done.”_

“Nothing left for you?! What about your fucking family?” -Lip

_“I’m sorry Lip. I really am.”_

And with that Ian stopped replying to all his texts. He got a bunch more from Lip and a very angry Fiona and a sad Debbie.

He felt bad but he needed to do this for himself.

He looked over to Mickey with tears in his eyes.

Mickey just hugged him while he cried.

“Its gonna be okay Ian.” Mickey consoled him while rubbing his back.

Ian just moved closer into the hug.

 

After a little while Mickey let go and turned to Ian.

“How about i call out today and we can just go out and do something to get your mind off of it?” Mickey asked

“No, i mean are you sure? I don’t wanna get you in trouble with Ben or anything.”

“It’ll be fine. I’ll go and call him.”

Ian nodded and Mickey got up to call Ben.

10 minutes later Mickey came back into the living room.

“So you wanna go to the diner and get something to eat?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” Ian got up and went to pocket his phone but Mickey stopped him.

“Just leave it here. You’re gonna stress if its on you. I have mine on me if we need it. Okay?”

“Okay.” Ian answered with a small smile.

They got dressed and headed out.

They went and got something to eat then decided to go to the movies for something to do.

 

Once sitting in the theater Mickey slid his hand into Ian and squeezed a little to calm him down. Ian looked over and smiled.

 

They wandered around town for the rest of the day and headed back home with some pizza.

 

Mickey walked over and put the pizza in the kitchen and grabbed some plates while Ian went to sit on the couch and saw **94 New messages** on his phone.

“Oh my god.” Ian gasped.

“What?” Mickey called from the kitchen.

“C’mere. Look how many messages they sent me.”

Mickey walked in with the two plates of pizza and two beers tucked under his arm.

Ian held up his phone for Mickey to see.

“Jesus fucking Christ. You gonna read them or just delete them all?”

“I don’t know. I know its just gonna be a bunch of them yelling at me to come home.”

“Just worry about it later and enjoy the pizza now, okay?”

Ian nodded and picked up his pizza.

 

Once they were done he picked back up his phone. A few messages were from Mandy and the rest were from Lip, Fiona and Debbie begging him to come home. He replied to Mandys messages and then sent a group text to Lip, Fi and Deb “I’m not coming back. Stop trying to guilt me into coming home. Its not gonna work.” And then deleted all the messages.

 

“They’re just stressing me out so fucking much.” Ian huffed out and looked over to Mickey.

“Oh yeah? Well i know i was to take that stress away.” He replied with a mischievous grin.

“Really? Lets try that then.” Ian said with a grin of his own.

They ended up fucking on the couch and then stumbling to the room and going a few more rounds and fell asleep at midnight.

They heard Ian's phone go off a few times but ignored it, in favor of being with each other.

 

They’d get through this but things were coming that they didn't expect at all. How will they handle it?

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So like i wrote above i'm having trouble with this. I will be continuing it though.  
> I might be losing internet so if i don't post don't be surprised. (i hope i wont but i might. so just a heads up.) 
> 
> Also i'll try my best to get some other pieces from the few other things i'm writing now.


End file.
